


In Another Life

by Party_City_Worms



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M, alderheart bi icon 2020, alderheart is twigbranchs dad dont @ me, events may be slightly off but i havent read avos aside from my inital reading earlier this year, set between the final book of avos and squilfs hope, someone give this boy a blanket, theres like. others there too but i only tagged them if theyre mentioned more then once.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_City_Worms/pseuds/Party_City_Worms
Summary: In another life, maybe things would be different.In another life, maybe he would be happier.___Alderheart reminisces about ways his life could have gone differently.
Relationships: Alderheart & Twigbranch (Warriors), Alderheart/Needletail (Warriors), Alderheart/Puddleshine (Warriors), Alderheart/Velvet (Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	In Another Life

In another life, Needletail would have joined Thunderclan.

He dreamt it so vividly some nights, finding Violetkit and Twigkit under the thunderpath, nursing them to health.

But then the dream would diverge from reality, into a much happier one.

Needlepaw would have joined Thunderclan with him, and perhaps, with blush rising to his face, maybe... they could have... been more then friends. 

At the very least, they would still raise the two kits together. 

Violetkit and Twigkit, never seperated, always knowing eachother.

No longer would would Violet shake and cry at night, no longer would his heart have ached thinking of Needletail and Violetpaw trapped under Darktail's claws.

Maybe then, everyone would be happy.

But that was only in this other life.

\---

In yet another life, he would have run off with Velvet to become a kittypet.

Though his brother and his aunt would always be there to support him in the medicine cat den, they were already more then what Thunderclan needed.

It would have been so easy.

Her twolegs would treat him well, he would never have to know the horrors of war any longer, he would never have to watch as lives slipped away from between his paws.

Maybe one day, they would have had kits together, and he would tell them the tales of Needletail's sacrafice, of their older sister back at clans, Twigbranch, and all the mischief she got into as a kit. He would tell them of his father's leadership, his mother's bravery, his sister's skill, his brothers' powerful pasts, his grandmother's patience.

But he would never have been able to say goodbye to his family.

And so it stayed in another life.

\---

In the final other life, he would have joined Shadowclan to be with Puddleshine.

Tigerstar would understand, he knew what it was like to love beyond borders.

His aunt Leafpool would understand as well, console Jayfeather until he saw the light.

Tree would be there to reason with Mistystar, who was set in her ways, and with Harestar, who likely wouldn't want to anger Starclan.

He and Puddleshine would share tongues every day, they would heal side by side, they would share the apprenticeship of Shadowkit, he would be almost like a son to them. The entire clan would be their children.

Twigbranch would understand, she still had her mother in Thunderclan, and her sister and her biological father in Skyclan. She would vist them at gatherings.

Perhaps, even, she would be able to finally become a medicine cat, like she'd go on about as a kit, now that he was out of the way.

But that was not his life.

\---

In his life, the only life he ever knew, he woke up at the Moonpool at Puddleshine's side.

Puddleshine gave him a warm smile as he awoke, licking over his ear and casting a glance at his young apprentice, Shadowpaw.

"Did Starclan have any warnings?"

"...I don't think they did."

He recieved a cuff to the ear by his elder brother. "Alderheart! Aren't you old enough to know that-"

"Oh, hush, Jayfeather." Came an amused Leafpool, resting her tail on his shoulder. "I seem to remember you ignoring that rule more then enough times in your youth."

Jayfeather began to squabble more with his mother, and Puddleshine gave half of an awkward laugh as Shadowpaw shifted uneasily.

"It was nice seeing you, Alderheart. Tell Twigbranch I said hi."

"It was nice seeing you too, Puddleshine."

Alderheart gave one last wave of his tail as a goodbye to the Shadowclan medicine cat, watching as Leafpool turned to say goodbye to Mothwing.

The trio of medicine cats returned to camp, and Alderheart took in camp as everyone began to rise from their slumbers.

His father sat on the highledge, sharing tongues with his mother, as Sparkpelt stretched cheerfully, her mate Larksong by her side. Twigbranch was awake early, Finleap next to her, the both of them sitting in a shaded spot, discussing something low and under their breaths.

"Are you alright, Alderheart?" His aunt Leafpool asked gently, "You've been quiet since we left the moonpool."

Alderheart shook his pelt and gave a soft smile. "I'm just... glad everything's turned out okay."

It may not be what he'd expected, but this life was his, and it would be a lie to call it anything other then a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> me @ alderheart, eyeing the events of squilf's hope and tbc: honey, you've got a big storm comin'
> 
> anyways. In This House, we love Alderheart.


End file.
